Red Reign for God did not save the Queen
by Thess
Summary: Four years after the Incognito incident, Integral reconsiders her choices: her Queen and fellow knights have betrayed her, her honour is stained and her organisation lies in ruins. What consequences are in store for England? AxI & WxS.
1. Playing Ilona

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano and Studio Gonzo.

Author's Notes: This is an Anime based story. It will contain slight AlucardxIntegral and WalterxSeras, not much but it will be there. The fic was inspired partly in _A Guy Name Goo's_ livejournal, so he gets a dedication, but the special one is for _Puck 3/4_, who became the 100th person who added me in their favorite author's list, and I decided to make a 'fic' of her choice, she chose 'Anime' AxI with some WxS, so I imagined a plot to suit her tastes. I will do the same for the Author's Alerts when the time comes.Any nitpicking is welcome and many thanks to _Dreadnot_, my editor.

**

* * *

**

**Red Reign for God did not save the Queen**

_"God save our gracious Queen,  
Long live our noble Queen,  
God save the Queen:  
Send her victorious,  
Happy and glorious,  
Long to reign over us:  
God save the Queen."_

**Chapter One  
- Playing Ilona**

Four years had passed - over a thousand fleeting days had Integral spent in the narrow cell of the Tower of London; more than a hundred shattered goblets had he crushed with his right hand. He recalled each shard piercing his gloves, staining the white cloth as the blood dripped on the floor. He had bled for her; he was still bleeding for his Master, sitting across him, the very same strange smile playing on her lips. But this time was different, he could see it – the smile did not reach her eyes anymore.

"The choice it is still yours, Master," Alucard raised his bloodied hand, offering the precious droplets that could provide her freedom – not only from the four walls that imprisoned her – but also from her mortal boundaries.

Integral shifted in her seat, attempting to straighten more, to look imposing with her dirty suit and tobacco stained gloves. She was trying to regain her former image with him. "How are Walter and Seras Victoria?" she asked. Her voice was dry and raspy. She would not change the subject once more. Alucard's patience had waned after the four years he had to endure the same strategy, over and over again. This time, however, he would turn that plan against her.

The vampire boldly walked towards her and sat on the edge of her bed; reaching across the distance to her hair to caress the strands in a possessive yet gentle manner. Integral did not sweep his had away nor complain – after the first two years of loneliness, she had started to allow his advances.

"Your lungs hurt, don't they?" Alucard chuckled, leaning in to her nose, sensing her painful breathing. "They aren't offering the proper medical care, are they? The human need to be healthy is quite a burden, isn't it?" _You could be so much more, so much strong, just like me. _

"I asked a question, Alucard."

"So did I, Master. Many, in fact."

Integral was unbothered by his cheekiness, "I asked first. Answer mine and I shall do the same with yours."

"Do you want to know the truth, Master? Or hide behind your loyalties to your Queen?" Alucard inquired, seriously.

"Just answer, servant, you are getting tiresome."

"They are alive," Alucard responded, leaning on his side, supporting his back with the wall. "I helped both to flee from England and hide in Ireland. It's not safe there either. It is the Catholics' hunting ground, especially vampires… I gather a former Angel of Death and a peculiar Police Girl could attract their attention."

"Flee? Why did they flee?"

"I asked a question first, Master," Alucard said smoothly as he ran his tongue over a fang."Answer mine and then I will answer yours."

Integral scoffed indignantly and jerked away from his caressing hand just when it had arrived to the old scar of her neck, prodding the bruise lightly. It took so little now to grate on her. Age had soured her mood instead of bringing the wise patience of the elder. "Yes, indeed it is. A burden vampires also share, you might remember."

"Not all. Only the pathetic ones," Alucard pointed out, flashing her with a toothy grin. "My turn then? Did you truly believe that your remaining in this place would satisfy them? To leave witnesses who know the truth and are faithful to you? My poor Master, whoever survived from Hellsing and isn't undead, is now serving your family in the afterlife." His voice was soft, mockingly apologetic. He watched as her jaw tensed, drops of sweat appeared on her face, pain was displayed on her eyes.

"But Her Majesty-"

"All the operations had the royal seal, Master," Alucard purred, starting to stroke her head again. She was speechless, unmoving as he continued to comb her tangled blonde strands. She was blaming herself. He knew what was in her mind: _My failure brought this disgrace upon my family._ The vampire sneered – that attitude would get her killed. "Was it you, Master? You were supposed to kill vampires, protect the country. And you did it effectively. There were losses but you did not fail. You _won_ the battle. You cannot blame yourself for their betrayal."

She still did not utter a word, her gaze was cast down, a shadow came across her face.

"Boyars did not change a little bit with the passage of time, my Master. Nor did traitorous rulers and betrayers of kin," Alucard added, grasping her chin and forcing her eyes to met his gaze. He saw himself reflected in her – she was him, hundred of years ago when he was still human, when he was still a prisoner at the mercy of Matthias' whims. Until one day, the king's cousin seduced him and he converted to their filthy Catholicism to be free and married her – his Ilona. "Nor did the rightful leaders who are harassed and faulted, they will rise victorious over the treacherous, over death in the end."

Integral grimaced. "I am _not_ you, Alucard. I will be never become like you," she said stubbornly.

"Of course not, my Master. You can't become what you already are," Alucard laughed, sealing the room against the guards' hearing his voice. "What do you choose then, Integral?" he asked, rising from the bed, pacing like a wolf from one extreme of the cell to the other. His eyes never left her face. "Will you choose stay here alone as the ones you trust are plotting behind your back to silence the families of the fallen soldiers?" his voice rose, "Threaten them for their loyalty to a comfortable lie? They stained your soldiers' honour too – not only yours – but also Ferguson's. Are you going to allow that? You will allow the Catholics to eventually hunt down vampires in your territory after Hellsing vanishes completely? I did not hear the answer yet, Master," he stopped in front of her, looming, waiting anxious. "But I _know_ it. I always knew it. You will not give up to the dire circumstances, you have to fight back, it's only a matter to choose the right enemy."

Integral's eyes narrowed; her hands reached for his bloodied wrist and grasped it roughly. The inner turmoil was gone completely, she had chosen wisely. Inside, he roared in triumph. _Finally…_

"Not like this," Integral said. "Remove your shirt and coat, Alucard. I will open a cut in your chest. It will be on my terms. I am no one's servant, nor fool, even if I have acted like one all these years."

"And there will be many years ahead to mend your mistakes, Master," Alucard said, complying with her commands. Slowly, he divested himself of his jacket and red coat before unbuttoning his shirt, displaying his white chest. Integral rose, picking up a fallen shard with her right hand to cut her bonds. Then she turned to him, appraising his state in approval and still wielding the piece of glass.

"So this is it?" Integral murmured as she sliced his left breast, right over his unbeating heart, "A full circle for you? The seduced became the seducer; the converted became the converter," she added with cynicism, dipping her head down to suck the blood pouring out his wound.

Alucard moaned, throwing his head back when his Master's lips made contact with his injury. Smirking, he cradled her skull, encouraging her to drink more – to taste her freedom and power, to ascend to the throne of the night and achieve her No Life King status without servitude. Integral Hellsing was not born to serve, it enraged him to see her acting like the Crowd errand girl.

"Full circle?" he said to her as she continued draining him, enthralled by the taste of his blood. Her choice of words struck him more than they should. "I suppose you are right, it was my time to play Ilona's role in this act."


	2. I Vow to Thee, My Country No More

_"I vow to thee, my country, all earthly things above,  
Entire and whole and perfect, the service of my love;  
The love that asks no question, the love that stands the test,  
That lays upon the altar the dearest and the best;  
The love that never falters, the love that pays the price,  
The love that makes undaunted the final sacrifice."_

**Chapter Two  
- I Vow to Thee, My Country No More**

"Master isn't answering anymore. I am concerned. Are they busy protecting the royal family? After Prince Charles' murder three days ago..." Seras said with a sigh, taking a seat across the table, in front of him. She was wearing a red outfit that consisted of a short miniskirt and a most becoming tank top.

Red as her eyes. Red as Alucard's eyes. Red and his own eyes and recently, Integral's. The same hue as the blood they fed on. As the one shed by his fallen comrades in vain for the country and which had angered the Angel of Death with it's betrayal.

"Your blood, Mistress Victoria. You should drink a little," Walter insisted, gesturing towards her untouched package resting on the table. He had finished his own haemoglobin bag minutes ago, the same bag which he had started drinking in the beginning of the week. It was hard to find enough supplies in such a little town, but he could not risk hunting. Not only his Creator would not approve, but it was not wise to have people missing with such small population.

"Right," Seras muttered, opening the package and pouring the contents onto her plate before forcing herself to sip the liquid. "And Walter, I told you many times not to call me by that title. Just Seras will do."

"I understand that it must be unpleasant to have a man of my advanced age calling you Mistress, Seras. My apologies," Walter commented affably. His tone, however, was caught between teasing and bitterness. He looked so old and she was so young. It was a barrier he at times disliked. His gaze met hers, trying to discern her reaction. Walter had to admit that despite his joy at having his good eyesight back, he missed the monocle. It's absence left an uncomfortable twitch on his nose. One of the few unfortunate consequences of his condition.

"That's not what I mean!" Seras quickly pointed out, nervously swirling her spoon in her crimson supper. "You have been the only company I've had for years, Walter… and I don't care if you look old or young. We are vampires. Age doesn't make any difference, does it?" she asked, glancing longingly at him. Her tone was uncertain. "Or so I think," she added, muffled by the slurp of the blood.

Walter smiled gently. Her inexperience was endearing, but, somehow, he could not take advantage of such innocence, not even if vampirism lowered his inhibitions.

"My words were bold, Seras. I didn't mean to offend you. I thank you again for giving me an opportunity to live." He gestured towards his neck where her bite marks had not yet healed. "Even if I was an old fool. One who spent too much time believing a lie." His hands closed into fists on the table. His arms trembled.

Years of service greeted with such foul treason; a knife in his back. He remembered himself being too stunned to even act as the bullets had pierced his stomach and legs. Before Seras found him and saved him, shielding his body with hers. Before collapsing, he had managed to disarm the sharpshooters with his wires.

"I won't let you die," she had murmured as tears trailed down her cheeks. Her arms wrapped around him, bringing him close as she had jumped from a window to the ground and entered an alley to buy more time. Her touch had been cold, but he had felt warm inside. "I couldn't save Ferguson but I _will_ save you. It's your choice. Please, Walter."

He had accepted, of course. Not only for his sake but for Integral's. His poor lady would have been devastated if she were alone. Someone had needed to warn her about this stab on her back, and he had trusted neither Alucard's intentions nor Seras' abilities.

Walter did not regret his choice, his condition, or the feelings that had bloomed. Her deadly kiss had been the most pleasant experience of his entire existence.

"Walter," Seras addressed him. Her hands reached for his and squeezed them carefully. "Day dreaming?"

"Recalling what happened," Walter answered, head down, hiding his glowing eyes. "Trying to come terms with it."

Seras bit her lip, still maintaining the contact. "Master will solve everything. So will Sir Hellsing now that they're both vampires. They will find those responsible and punish them!" she exclaimed, her voice glowing with praise. "I am sure we will all return to fight for Hellsing soon. They will come for us. I could start some research to unmask the truth."

Walter said nothing, allowing her to live in the delusion of goodness for now. He deemed the world to dark for Seras. Not even the four years they had been hiding had taken away her hope. It was an admirable trait, if naïve.

"We haven't received any news from Sir Integral or Lord Alucard since his message of her vampirism," Walter indicated, releasing himself from her touch. "I wonder what happened."

"They are probably occupied, but they are alright," Seras stated adamantly, eyes narrowed. "Master cannot be defeated, he's not human."

"Neither is Sir Integral one to surrender so easily. Perhaps you are right, I-" he paused, expanding his senses. Outside the door of their apartment were two presences. They were neither Alucard nor Integral. He could smell their sweat and hear their heartbeats – they were alive.

They also reeked of gunpowder.

"Walter…"

"Pick up a gun, Seras," Walter advised, standing. "We aren't certain if they came alone or who sent them."

"Iscariot?"

"It's a possibility. We are in Batrick. It's the limit of the Catholic's territory in Ireland." Walter saw Seras gulping and covering her neck before heading towards the door – his footsteps made no sound over. He heard their conversation while Seras moved to his side.

"Perhaps they are gone."

"I don't think Hellsing and the Count were mistaken."

Both were clearly male, and their choice of words captured Walter's attention. _Hellsing. Are they working for Integral?_ Nodding on Seras' direction, he opened the door and exited, quick as lightning. He grabbed the bulky man on the left before Seras captured her own prey, the fair-haired one with a long nose. They let go a gasp and winced at the vampires' tight holds.

"Speak while you have a tongue and vocal cords to be able to," Walter said calmly into the man's ear. "Did they truly sent you?" he loosened his hold a bit so that his prisoner had a chance to talk.

"S-search in my right pocket," he replied.

Walter did so, finding a patch exactly the same shape and design of Hellsing's but with a difference. There was a red dragon on the middle of it. "What is this?"

"The new order," the other one replied as Seras put him down. He gasped for air. "You have a good grip, Victoria. My older brother always spoke highly of your father."

Walter glanced at them, Seras' eyes widened in recognition. "You resemble… Harry Anders."

"I am Robert, his sibling. I also work in the MI-5, like Christian there," he introduced himself, gesturing to the captive in Walter's hands. "I took over my brother's role in contacting the vampire community when we came across the lord and the lady."

"They offered us immortality in exchange for our loyalty," Christian added, grumbling as Walter released him.

"You two are new Renfields?" Walter asked, sceptically. He could sense Alucard's scent on one of them and Integral's on the other. They did speak the truth.

"Two of many. Except we don't eat insects," Robert replied with humour. "They are recruiting the former acquaintances of Hellsing's members, their family, friends, partners and everyone ever lured by their promises."

"A new army," Walter murmured to himself. Seras walked towards him, slightly confused.

"An army? To replace our ranks."

"That is a way to see it, Officer Victoria" Christian answered, wiping away sweat from his forehead. "You have seen one of their deeds already. Three days ago to be exact."

_Three days ago?_ Walter thought, realizing what they were referring to, but Seras won the upper hand, saying aloud:

"Charles' murder. Oh dear, those were them?" Seras bleached, her eyes widening slightly.

"This is a new order, Victoria," Robert intervened, "New rules and a completely different game. Alucard wanted me to tell you that. They are waiting for you two to join them."

"The newspaper merely explained that the Tower of London is closed to the public but didn't give all the details."

"But… what about Hellsing?" Seras demanded to know, gritting her teeth. "What happened to what we used to stand for and fight for? For what many of our men died?" Walter patted her shoulder, trying to soothe her. He understood her reasoning and the reasons of the Crown's betrayal. He knew they were doing a simple, logical cleaning job to ensure their good image, but he still could not forgive them.

"They took away our purpose, Seras," the Angel of Death pointed out, "They disgraced the deaths of our partners and their sacrifice. And for such, I vow to thee, my country no more love until they repay their debts for our faithful service." He paused, resolute about his decision. His loyalty was first and foremost to Integral. It would never falter. "Guide us to them, to the new order that has started." _And I hope Arthur forgive me for not avoiding this mutual treason._

* * *

Author's Notes: I thank Oscar Rose for editing this chapter. To the reviewer who wondered who Ilona was, I said it in chapter 1 (in the text), she's Vlad Dracula's historical second wife. The first wife name was never recorded (the Elizabeta one was Francis Ford Coppola's invention). Feedback is welcomed. 


	3. Land of Despair and Death

_"Dear Land of Hope, thy hope is crowned.  
God make thee mightier yet!  
On Sovereign brows, beloved, renowned,  
Once more thy crown is set.  
Thine equal laws, by Freedom gained,  
Have ruled thee well and long;  
By Freedom gained, by Truth maintained,  
Thine Empire shall be strong."_

**Chapter Three  
- Land of Despair and Death**

She hated walking on sunny days.

The crowd of people passing beside her reminded her of what she would probably never have anymore – a peaceful stroll taken with family and friends, not needing to wear her dark shades.

The people she passed were blissfully ignorant of what had happened behind their backs. The conspiracy that had started moving without their knowledge, one which she was regretfully part of.

To serve and protect.

What a wonderful police officer she was. Her father would be spinning in his grave if he saw her now, acting as a spy against Crown and Country.

Sighing in distress, Seras lowered her grey hat as she finally reached the train station. She was fortunate that the train had just arrived, and hurried so as not to lose it. The compartment was almost full, so she was forced to remain standing. Not that she was tired with her inhuman endurance. She waited, watching the dark glass in front of her as the stations passed – it reflected most of passengers; all but herself.

Finally, the train reached her destination: Victoria Station. Seras exited, blending with the mass of people leaving the compartment. Hands inside her pockets, she walked through Buckingham Palace Road until she arrived to the main entrance of the royal building. She stayed close with the tourists who were taking pictures, her sunglasses slid off her nose as she surveyed the construction.

Ever since Seras had become her own vampire, her senses had sharpened. She could smell the gunpowder and the silver charged weapons. She could set apart the sweat, pulse rate and breathing from people in a wide range. But currently, she sensed nothing, the air was purposely spiked. It tickled her nose.

_Have they released some scent to confuse us?_ Seras thought, lifting an eyebrow. She ventured a little closer, praying that she would not be recognised. Last week's failed attempts against the Duke of Edinburgh's life were concealed from public sight, but the smell of spilt blood was evident. Even their fancy aromas were not able to fool her nose. When blood was involved, it was impossible.

_Bystanders were the ones who were injured,_ Seras reminded herself, gritting her teeth. The government had covered up the event and misinformed the press, blaming the IRA or some other terrorist agency. They could not implicate Hellsing anymore. Supposedly, the organisation was completely disbanded.

But, even if the citizens of England were fooled, the leaders of the world were not. Some had fallen victim to Integral's and Alucard's promises of immortality. _It's like a pissing contest_, she told herself bitterly, discreetly glancing at the civilians, _And they will be the only losers._

The note she had typed on the computer and printed before she departed the Tower burned inside her pocket. She froze her tracks, sensing the footsteps of the guards approaching. Probably, they had recognised her identity.

_To serve and protect_, Seras reminded herself and dropped the paper to the floor before turning to escape, bumping into a Japanese tourist who was in her way.

"I am sorry!" she apologized but did not stop to help him. _I am so sorry._

The police and Scotland Yard probably had orders for her capture. Not that she was concerned. Half now served Integral and Alucard; her freedom would be assured. But, neither had tolerance for failures of this kind. Her vampiric speed was greater than their human one, and she outran the officers relatively easily.

"Miss Victoria!"

She heard a familiar voice calling for her. She turned to her right and saw Robert Anders inside a parked taxi.

"Come this way."

He gestured to her, opening the door. She slid in backseat and lowered herself to avoid been seen.

"Are they following me?" she asked, looking up to watch her saviour. Robert shook his head in response.

"The vehicles passed us. But you had better remain there, just in case."

Seras nodded in agreement, lowering her eyelashes and hoping her note arrived into faithful hands. If she were discovered... She shook her head. _I won't think about that now. It's too late for regrets._

"Victoria, are you feeling well?"

She looked up when Robert asked and nodded once more.

"How did the mission go? What did you find out?"

"Not much. I don't know if anyone of the Royal family is indeed hiding inside Buckingham Palace. They spiced the air with some exotic scent," she replied, "I didn't have time to listen. I was discovered. So... in summary... I only found out they are prepared against supernatural eavesdropping."

"It doesn't matter. The scheme against the Queen is already moving," Robert tried to comfort her for her failure. "The boss will have to wait to claim the rest of Her Majesty's relatives."

Seras cast her gaze down again, thankful that she was wearing dark shades to conceal her expression. She was slightly relieved when the car stopped in front of the Tower of London but at the same time, she felt a pang in her heart. The gloomy atmosphere had increased, imperceptible by humans, for they only felt a revulsion to the spot, an impulse to avoid it. But she, a vampire, could sense the trick Alucard and Integral were using to keep the area clear of anyone who did not carry their emblem.

Robert descended before her and offered his hand. "It's clear," he assured her, and she resisted the urge to snap that it was obviously safe, they protected the zone. She chose to take the offered hand, exited and mumbled a 'thanks' before rushing inside the building and heading for the floor she and Walter shared.

Walter was occupied in his workshop when she arrived. He usually shut himself in to build their leaders' weapons when he was not out hunting or on a mission. It seemed that his duty as a steward had consummated his life as a person. Seras left the glasses and the hat over a table and knocked the door.

"Walter?" she inquired, hesitant.

"I will be out in a second, Seras. I am finishing the prototype for Sir Hellsing's hunt," he replied. There was such pride in his voice. He was happy. Before this new mission, when they were alone, he had never sounded so joyful.

"Alright," Seras said, smiling sadly. "I will wait you for dinner. It's at eight, sharp. Don't forget."

She departed then, going to the kitchen to watch the news and wait for him. Hours passed as she flipped the channels with disinterest. It was ten thirty and not a trace of him. Turning off the TV, she went to the door of his workshop once more. From outside she could listen him crafting, building and taking notes. Seras smiled as she pictured his meticulous perfection and devotion to his work. She left wordlessly, without interrupting Walter anymore.

That night she dined alone as she had fed yesterday, as all the nights since the New Order strategy had started.

She feigned going to sleep early after her meal. Walter sometimes stopped by her threshold and contemplated her apparent slumber. He did not need words to express himself; she knew and was certain he shared the feeling. He came at dawn that day and stared at her for at least half an hour before he retired to his own coffin-bed.

After she felt Walter resting through their link, Seras cautiously got out of her padded casket. Her feet made no noise as she approached his room. Walter liked to sleep with his coffin open and facing the door, just in case someone entered. Ever ready for action.

Smiling down at his slumbering figure, Seras bent and trailed the lines of age on his face with a gentle gesture. Often he had offered to acquire a younger form for her commodity; Alucard would teach him how to shift their ages. Each time, she had shaken her head and told him that it did not matter how he looked. She just enjoyed him.

Walter stirred as her digits trailed the lines of his cheeks. _Sleep_, Seras ordered, soothing his agitation as only a Master could induce to the fledgling. She closed her eyes, cradling his head towards her and allowed the memories to resurface.

The night that she had turned him had been a test of fire for them both. The bullets that she had shielded him from were made of silver. Walter saved her life by disarming the attackers. His turning had saved them both, for his blood had returned her strength, allowing her to carry on for both of them that night.

His blood had been sweet like an antique wine.

She never told Walter that. She feared to appear weak in his eyes as she was in Alucard's and Integral's opinion. A Master must be strong for the servant, otherwise how would she ignited the fire of battle within his spirit?

"Forgive me, all of you," Seras whispered, kissing his lips gently and leaving him alone on the bed. Walter appeared oblivious to her attentions. How she missed him. Years together had spoiled her.

Narrowing her eyes, Seras decided to accomplish what she had come for. Sitting in front of the desk, she turned on Walter's computer and typed the password. There were no secrets between the bound servant and the Master. She clicked on the file with the information regarding the future 'royal hunt' her former Master and Sir Integral would hold, then she opened the mailbox she had created exclusively for this task.

She got a mail. Seras licked her fangs in anticipation. A mail from the royal family. _So they found my note_, she thought, feeling a heavy burden lifted from her shoulders as she read the contents and chose to reply, attaching the file with the hunting plan.

To serve and protect. Seras would not let the land of honour and glory became the land of despair and death.

_Forgive me Walter, Sir Integral, Alucard_, Seras pleaded mentally as she clicked send.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks to Oscar Rose for editing and my reviewers for their comments. Next chapter will be the last. 


	4. Britannia Rising

_"On a mount triangular, as the island of Britain itself is described to be, we seat in the supreme place, under the shape of a fair and beautiful nymph, Britannia herself, accosted with Brute's divided kingdoms, in the like female representations, Loegria, Cambria, and Albania. Britannia speaking to Brute her conqueror (who is seated somewhat lower, in the habit of an adventurous, warlike Trojan), tells him that she had still continued her name of Albion, but for his conquest of her virgin honour, which since it was by heaven so appointed, she reckons it to be the very best of her fortunes. Brute shows her what height of happiness she hath attained unto by his victory, being before a vast wilderness, inhabited by giants, and a mere den of monsters."_

**Chapter Four  
- Britannia Rising**

Pain. Each time she stirred or moved, her limbs throbbed, her damaged tissues ached and there was nothing to do about it.

Integral Wingates Hellsing had welcomed such masochism in hopes of increasing her power.

"The pain will become less and less, Integra," Alucard had told her, while soothing her position on the padded bed in the basement of her Mansion. He had a perverse fixation to tied her up with those metal shackles. "And the results are worth the sacrifice."

She had seen his lips curled into a malicious smile each session. The git was having fun to see a Hellsing experimented with herself as he had been decades ago. Each time, she closed her eyes and bit her lips as the round of mystical electroshocks, shots with mysterious substance and lashings began.

Integral groaned and turned inside the coffin, still tasting the fresh torture applied to her flesh a few hours ago. She was uncomfortable in Alucard's last domain as it was not big enough for the two of them. Lifting an eyelid, she glanced at the sleeping vampire beside her. Alucard had her tucked, snaking an arm on her waist to assure she would not escape.

"It's too early Integra," he murmured, stroking her back. "You need your rest for tonight."

Integral scowled, Alucard was playing the domestic wife again. She never thought her former servant would enjoy such role but apparently anything able to bring her annoyance suited him. "I was going to sleep, in my own coffin, Alucard," she replied, attempting to move away. His grip tightened, trapping her firmly in his embrace.

"We have discussed this," Alucard told her, leaning to nose at her neck, there was a bruise made by silver there. "You are weak after the experiments, this way we both can sleep without being concerned over your safety. Do you wish to spoil your plans for such vain caprice?"

Integral shut her eyes. It was too damn early and she must be really tired because Alucard sounded reasonable. "And the plan involved fulfilling your caprice?" she stated dryly.

Alucard resettled to his former position and laughed, displaying his white canines grandly. "You said it yourself many times, I am playing Ilona's role as spouse. Pity you weren't aware how our relationship used to be."

Integral looked at him sourly and tried to make herself comfortable despite the closeness and the small space that the casket offered. He was right and she was fully aware of it. Despite her being in control politically, their relationship was tense to say at least, unclear who was really leading it. It was her mistake to draw that comparison with his second marriage in the first place, the years of his constant companionship in the lonely cell lowered her guard, leading her tocommit a grave miscalculation: she had _assumed_, and Integral should have knew better than assuming in whatever Alucard was involved. Integral forced her eyes shut and reassumed her slumber, mindful of his wandering hands and possessive digits on her body.

Hours later, around afternoon, Integral awoke, stretching herself fully in the coffin. She was alone.

_Some protection_, Integral's lips curled into a sneer. _Mere excuses to sleep with me._ She lifted the lid carefully, fighting the childish temptation to scratch the varnished surface in spite. She slid out the coffin and shut it, straightening her suit. She refused to wear anything less formal than her normal outfit when sleeping with Alucard. He was anxious to perform his other duties as 'spouse.'

_'I am watching you,'_ his voice purred inside her mind, taking her by surprise. _'The Angel of Death just arrived with Police Girl. I greeted them on your behalf.' _

_I will be there in a minute. In the meantime act like the gracious hostess_, Integral taunted, satisfied by his indignant huff as response. She started tidying herself, untangling the rebellious strands of her hair. _Alucard must have toyed with it when I was asleep again. _

After exiting their exquisitely furnished chambers, Integral walked through the corridor. The portraits from the Windsor dynasty had been removed from the walls and replaced by their own family pictures. Neither she nor Alucard were accustomed to such luxury. Her Mansion was nowhere as beautiful nor majestic as their new home. She sought the source of the voices and arrived to a small sitting room.

"The Prime Minister spoke to me this morning," Walter said as Integral reached the door to open it, "He told me the citizenship laws for vampires are being applied smoothly. I am not surprised, half of the Parliament are vampires and the other half are eager to turn as well."

"He told us the international support is guaranteed," Seras added then rose, looking at her. "Ah," she bowed too quickly to be proper, uncertain about how to speak in her presence. "Congratulations."

Integral regarded Seras coldly. She was new to etiquette and regal protocol, making her clumsy. "Sir Hellsing will suffice," she said in an attempt to make her comfortable. She could not be too expressive or soft with her subordinate until she learnt.

"You and Alucard were glamorous in the ceremony yesterday in the Abbey, milady" Walter bowed in a courtly manner and took her hand to kiss the knuckles. Integral's features softened.

"Thank you, Walter. You and Seras Victoria looked dashing yourselves," she shruggedat the contact and sat down next to Alucard. "There are no objections so far?"

"There's many, milady, but that was expected. The Vatican is one," Walter took a seat, holding Seras' hand.

"I won't let the Catholics ruin the speech from the balcony tonight, Walter! I will crush them if they ruin this evening!" Integral snapped, narrowing her eyes. "It was bad enough I wasn't able to hold a banquet after the act to avoid any incident because of their constant hounding. But today, it's necessary."

"Robert and I will increase the security, Sir Hellsing," Seras proposed, "Leave it in our hands."

"Remember Police Girl, no more hidden scheming," Alucard warned in a condescending tone. "No matter how good it is, next time, tell us. We can act ignorant about it."

Integral watched how Seras turned a lovely shade of pink, a sign of a good feeding. "I have to agree with Alucard. We almost thought you betrayed us," she scowled at the younger woman, recalling her latest scheme, breaking the royal security by feigning to have turned against them. Seras had been able to leak better information that matter and assured them locations without civilians for their attack.

"I-I am sorry," Seras apologised, glancing at Walter who squeezed her hand in support. "I didn't want people to get hurt in the crossfire, and I wanted to prove myself in the matter alone. That's why I didn't say my plans…"

"Stop your babbling, Seras Victoria," Integral interrupted her quite irritated by the uncanny inability to detect when she was done a good service. The girl gave herself such little credit. "We know the story, everything turned up as it should be," she made a pause, surveying Seras. She looked crestfallen and added, smiling very slightly. "Your services were rewarded and appreciated. Thanks to your uncovering of the case in the media, we were able to clean up our names and let the people see the corruption. Be proud, Seras Victoria. Peter's widow and Anders brother are _eternally_ grateful for that."

"Sir!" Seras beamed. Walter shot Integral a grateful look and patted his lover's hand.

"We need to change if we want to be sharp for the banquet, Seras," Walter reminded them all while rising. "Your outfit has been brought to your quarters, Integral. We shall meet in the party."

Integral rose anddismissed them. "I should take a bath. I smell like you," she turned to Alucard. "And, you should groom yourself, Alucard. Mrs. Harker was right, you reek."

Alucard snorted, brushing aside her tauntand disappearing from her sight. She waited little until he manifested right behind her as she had expected. If he were going to put a hand over her body, it would be because she wanted it not for some sick mindgame of his.

"Therefore we should bath together, to assure my cleansing is done correctly. Lest Britannia, the virgin nymph, forbid it," Alucard suggested through a whisper in her ear, challenging her vanity. She lowered her eyelids and spun around, reaching boldly for his ascot.

"I don't think so," she replied, smirking smugly. "_You_ are the one who will bathe me and scrub my bath, Brute. For even if you conquer my body, I will remain myself. Don't try my patience further."

"As Britannia wishes," Alucard replied slyly, "It shall be a pleasure." They were engulfed by shadows and taken to their personal bathroom. His attentions during the cleansing had been more pleasant than she deemed, so he was able to calm with his expert digits the spots affected by the dammable experiments.

Once the bath was over, she dismissed him to be dressed and prepared for the ceremony. The hired stylises took hours to apply the make up, fix her hair, jewellery and clothing. By sunset, Integral Hellsing was wearing modern, slim-fitting sheath red gown, embroidered with ruby rose-shaped design and trimmed with black and white ermine tails at the hemline, over her shoulders a robe of purple velvet was attached. Her hair was partly pulled up, leaving half of it to cascade down her back, held by small invisible clips and leaving space for the Imperial State Crown on the top of her head. She was handed the Sphere with the Cross and ushered outside where Alucard, Walter, and Seras were waiting.

The contrast between them was clear, for the three were clothed in immaculate white. Alucard's outfit, however, possessed a regal red cloak that matched her outrageous crimson dress. Seras' gown was simple by comparison to hers, it was made of satin and was embroidered with ruby blossoms and trails of golden leaves. With a tiny smile, Seras curtsied and picked up her long purple robe and began to follow her lead.

They headed towards the main Balcony of Buckingham Palace to salute the people before hosting the belated coronation banquet. Integral Hellsing reached to take Alucard's hand as they stepped outside. She surveyed the cheering audience beneath them, the security enforcing them to keep the scandal at minimal. Several patriotic songs were aired, mixing together for her own convenience. She was going to give order to the chaos, after all.

Behind people, on the bars, the heads of the former knights, the Queen and her family and any corrupted noble that acted against the Empire were displayed to satisfy the public's curiosity. They were clean and bloodless. The precious liquid had been put to use inking the very gown she was wearing now, and the eyes had been stolen by hungry ravens – sparing the viewers their twisted looks of surprise.

Integral smirked, displaying her fangs, and spoke aloud to the multitude. "A new Reign has started!" she announced with firmnessas the crowd never ceased to chant enthusiastically:

"God save the Queen!"

"God save the Queen!"

"God save the Queen!"

* * *

Author's Notes: I thank to all the reviewers for the feedback, to Oscar Rose for edit this and to my beloved Puck ¾ and Goo, to whom I dedicated this fanfiction. This story is divided in four character exploring vignettes, a method I employed for a former fic of mine: _Broken Eden_. On a side note, the talented Angelcide has made fanart based in this fic: img243(.)echo(.)cx(/)img243(/)8308(/)redreignlarge8wj(.)jpg I cannot thank her enough, please take away the parenthesis and lead the image. I hope you enjoyed to read the story and leave criticism. 

Second disclaimer: None of the opening phrases belong to me. They are national anthems of the United Kingdom and an hymn to Britannia belongs to Anthony Munday (all is public domain).


End file.
